Moments Later
by starrgalaxy
Summary: Tasha runs into an old friend (Antonio) from her former NYPD days. Quickly, they become a thing leaving Reade wondering what happened to his best friend. Antonio joins the team for a case that tied into his. Shortly, his true colors began to show leaving the team worried for Tasha's safety. Ratings may change for later chapters (review to continue. Some dialogue from the show)


The team had been working tirelessly on this particular case. Stopping the release of deadly chemicals into the already polluted New York air proved to be exhausting and a bit of a nuisance. They ended up in dark woods somehow after tracking a shipment from the docks hours prior. Zapata and Reade sauntered down the leaf carpeted ground watching the reaching trees disappear behind them as the shorter agent took notice of the crunching twigs beneath her boots.

"I'm telling you if there was a camera somehow right in front of your face while you threw yourself to the ground," Tasha couldn't finish her sentence.

She was too busy doubling over wiping the tears that raced down her cheeks after that good laugh. Reade wasn't impressed he hated when Zapata made fun of him; it never ended.

"Okay laugh now, but lets see your face when you think a chemical BOMB is gonna be released just inches from your tailor made suit. This doesn't come cheap Zapata," Reade joked.

The two agents walked onto their make-shift triage watching everyone scurry through the crime scene. Everyone from NYPD, FBI and the ATF were there taking notes and assessing the crime scene. Luckily, no one on their team was seriously injured. Jane sat on the edge of the ambulance being treated for minor cuts and contusions after fighting a heavily built Sandstorm operative.

"Hey, Tasha!"

Zapata turned to see a muscular man with a five o'clock shadow wearing a leather jacket. His curly brown hair stuck out a little from his navy blue knitted cap. She recognized him as Antonio Vargas from the New York police department. They were in the same training class and have looked out for each other since day one at the academy.

"Toniooo how's it going," Tasha chuckled as she pulled Vargas in for a hug. The hand slightly on her lower back didn't go unnoticed by tall dark and handsome. Reade stepped to the side and allowed the two some privacy making sure to keep a listening ear on the two.

"Mi amor it's good to see you. These two idiots were lead suspects in a homicide down in SoHo. Boss called me down to check it out, make sure they get the time they deserve ya know? Good Job you did out there by the way. You know I love to see a girl in action," Antonio smiled a toothy one; filled with that charm he always had.

"Oh really," Zapata smoothed a stray hair that escaped her ponytail back into place.

Antonio came close enough to whisper in her ear,"Tú siempre fuiste la única."

Tasha's breath caught in her chest. Before she left for the FBI there had been something building between the two, but neither one of them had the guts to make a move. Dating someone you worked with was looked down upon in the NYPD. However, that didn't stop the many hookups from happening. Zapata didn't want everyone in the police department in her business, so she decided to keep to herself. Now that she no longer worked for them there wasn't anything holding her back. The petite woman tried to hide her glowing red cheeks as she saved her number in Tonio's phone.

"Expect a call mi amor," Antonio waved as he headed off towards his car.

Tasha slowly jogged to stand beside her taller counterpart, "Zapata, that's the new boyfriend?"

Reade smiled from ear to ear, but his eyes always told his truth. Anytime the quick-witted latina mentioned a guy other than her brothers there was a gnawing ache in his chest.

"It's not what you think," both Agents fell easily into a rythm as they walked. Their steps effortlessly in sync.

"Aah no judgement I'm just glad to see you with a skinny dude for once."

"What are you talking about," Zapata mentally thumbed through all the guys she's seen since she met Reade.

"Oh, come one, your usual types are mixed between gladiator and viking," The tall man finally making eye contact with the woman.

"I do not have a type," Tasha looked straight ahead smirking.

"I catch bad guys for a living right? The last two dudes you dated scared me" Reade opened the passenger door and waited for Tasha to have a seat.

"Then you scare easy 'cause they were a loan officer and a soccer coach," the brunette chuckled.

Reade closed the door and proceeded to the driver's side. Ever since the kiss in his apartment weeks ago the two of them have been awkward in each other's presence. Things were just now getting back to normal. "And if you would stop paying attention to the way people look then maybe you would get out of that rut you're in, Zapata said matter of factly.

"Rut who's in a rut," Who the hell was she talking to?

"Oh I see you. Swiping that phone," They both share a laugh.

"It's a numbers game."

"Last of the romantics," Zapata shook her head as she answered a text from an unsaved number.

With that Reade pulled out of the crunchy gravel onto the winding road.


End file.
